1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of syringes and similar devices used for dispensing liquids and other fluids, and more particularly concerns a fluid dispensing device having a barrel for containing a fluid and a plunger provided with a concave elastic end for ejecting the fluid from the barrel.
2. Background of the Invention
Heretofore, syringes such as hypodermic syringes have been provided with plungers having rigid seals which eject liquid from the nozzle ends of the syringes. Such prior syringes all have the disadvantage that upon completion of ejection of a dose of liquid, one or more drops of liquid remaining in the nozzle drips out. This situation is objectionable, but no remedy for this problem has heretofore been proposed.
All prior syringes have had flat or curved seals which were made as rigid as possible to insure positive ejection of a required dose from the syringe. The same difficulty has been encountered with syringe-like devices used for dispensing caulking paste, grease, paint, putty, glue and other viscous fluids. After ejection of the fluids was completed, a stream or string of the viscous fluid trailed and dripped from the nozzle end of the dispensing device.